The Shikon Effect: The World of Dreams
by Iridescent Bubbles
Summary: InuyashaYu Yu HakushoNarutoSaiyukiShingu Xover With the complete Shikon no Tama in hand Naraku makes an impure wish. It backfires and thrusts the Inutachi into a new world. In their journey to find the a way home, they find out they're not the only ones.
1. The Shikon Effect

**The Shikon Effect: The World of Dreams**

**Chapter 1: The Shikon Effect**

A young girl looked behind her, checking to see if the enemy was still chasing. Her green sailor uniform was nearly hanging off her fragile body. On one side of the skirt, it was ripped all the way up to her lower thigh… Thus exposing her delicate tanned skin. The usually white shirt was stained with dirt and blood. Her shoes were scuffed and the heels were practically falling off from all the running. Her blue-gray eyes filled in relief as she saw nothing was behind her except forest.

After coming to an abrupt stop, she fell to the ground from exhaustion. She coughed uncontrollably as dry air hit her stinging lungs. She panted for awhile in the vulnerable position on the ground. She mentally cursed her human body as her vision became blurry and her mind hazy. She felt herself being lifted off the ground by her red ribbon-like tie. A hard, callused hand dug in her blouse… searching.

She stared into crimson eyes as a malicious chuckle was heard. The hand removed itself and her sacred jewel shards as it found what it was looking for. "Thanks for the gift little _priestess_" a familiar voice that belonged the evil hanyou Naraku said in a teasing tone. And the way he let priestess roll off his tongue was as if he was implying that it was hard to be she was one. But she, Higurashi Kagome age 15, was in fact a priestess!

Naraku threw her to the ground and she winced as pain shot through her body. He raised a single tentacle; his intentions were to kill her with a single strike. The tentacle aimed for the young teen's heart… Her eyes widened as it shot at her. 'Inuyasha' she thought as she shut her eyes, waiting for her death.

"Hiraikotsu" a voice yelled as a giant boomerang interrupted the event. It passed over Kagome and sliced through the tentacle before it could reach its destination. The owner of the weapon caught it with ease as they rode to the priestess' rescue on her neko youkai companion.

"Sango nice of you to join us… I wanted an audience to see how Kagome allowed me to wish upon the Shikon no Tama" the hanyou laughed. Sango glared at him and raised her boomerang for action.

"There's no way you'd do that while I'm standing right here, Hiraik-" she was cut off when tentacles rose from the ground and wrapped themselves around Kagome's arms , legs, and neck… Completely immobilizing her.

"Would you try to stop me… even if I held our dear Kagome's life in my hands?"

Sango halted and Kirara landed on the ground. On cue, Miroku and Inuyasha came to the scene. "Sango what's going on, did you save Kagome" Inuyasha questioned before looking scene before him. An unconscious Kagome was tied to the ground by Naraku's tentacles, Sango was frozen in place with her Hiraikotsu still in attacking position, and Naraku was standing over their fallen priestess with her bottle of jewel shards in hand.

Naraku smirked and crushed the glass container and allowed the glass shards to fall to the ground. Afterwards everything happened in slow motion… From the time he put Kagome's shards and the shards he had together to make the complete jewel… to the time he held it up in triumph. "I wish that Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were dead & that I ruled the entire planet with Kikyo as my queen!"

A tainted purple light emerged from the jewel, moments later a white light replaced it. The light suddenly burst into an explosion. But the strange thing was… no one felt any pain.

_Chapter one ends!_

**Japanese Glossary**

Neko Cat

Youkai Demon

Hanyou Half Breed (Half Demon/Half Human)

**And that ladies and gentle men is what I call the Shikon Effect. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did or didn't review please! Hope you are looking forward to the next chapter… As you guys know, I don't own any characters of any of the animes I use in this fanfic, but there may be some minor OCs... Ja Ne, Miinasan**


	2. Trapped in Black & White Spaces of Empti

**The Shikon Effect: The World of Dreams**

**Chapter 2: Trapped in Black & White Spaces of Emptiness**

Shrill screams and confused yells filled the empty black space. Over 20 figures filled the empty space in a disordered cluster. Everyone silenced as the sound of gushing wind came to their ears.

"What is that" a boy with brown hair asked no one is particular.

Everyone's eyes widened, it sounded like… a vacuum. Suddenly a strong wind current began sucking them in some random direction. But with nothing to grab on to, one by one, two by two they were pulled into the current. The irritating whiteness turned into pitch black as they zoomed through the unknown territory.

"Oh my Kami-sama… we're gonna die" a brown haired girl screamed, almost loosing her mind.

"Aww but I haven't eaten yet" a male brunette replied.

Despite the frightening situation everyone who heard rolled their eyes in annoyance.

A female voice from no where said out of the blue," you, who has been casts from your world to this one… You, whose hearts are either tainted with darkness or pure with light… You, who must learn the art of the 4 elements… You, must find the Spirit of Hope to escape the World of Dreams…"

When the voice was gone, many different colored lights engulfed everyone and they were thrusts into different directions… Separating them in 11 groups of 3…

_Chapter 2 ends!_

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter too! Now review!**


	3. Reikon Rosuto no Gakkou Part 1

**The Shikon Effect: The World of Dreams**

**Chapter 3: Reikon Rosuto no Gakkou**

Blue-gray eyes narrowed in confusion. One moment she was surrounded by spinning colors and the next she was sitting in a class room. The teacher was writing a difficult math problem on the board, but she paid no attention to her. She looked around the room... She didn't know a single person in the room! 'This can't be right' she thought as she began to panick. All the other students looked dull and lifeless, as if they didn't have souls. Well... except for the two brunettes sitting in the seats beside her.

She glanced at the one with normal honey brown eyes, he looked normal enough... He was as just as confused as she was. Then she studied the other boy, he has strange amber eyes... Besides that there was nothing unsual about him. He looked lost and starved... like a stray puppy on the street. "Ano... you guys are just as confused as I am, right" she asked. Both brown haired boys turned to her.

"Yeah, one second I was surrounded by colors... and the next I'm here" the brown eyed one with glasses one replied.

"Yeah... I'm starving. Do you think there's any food here" the amber eyed one asked.

"This is a school so of course there's gonna food in the cafeteria but that's not important right now" she said, getting annoyed... already.

"I agree, we need to focus on getting outta here and finding out where we are" the four eyes added.

Kagome smiled at him, she liked him already... 'Finally someone intellegent!' He smiled back slightly while blushing a little bit. "I'm Higurashi Kagome, nice to meet you" she offered, smiling at both of them this time.

"Murata Hajime, pleased to make your acquaintance..." the browned eyed one responded politely.

"Son Goku" the amber eyed grinned with slight enthusiasm.

"Now that he know each other... We need a plan" Kagome whispered as the teacher turned to them.

"Kagome! Hajime! Goku! Get out of my class room... NOW!"

Goku looked like he was gonna protest but Kagome & Hajime laughed nervously and pushed him out of the class room. All the while he yelled stuff like 'hey stop' or 'what the hell are you doing'. Once they all were in the hall way, Kagome closed the class room door then leaned against the wall.

"Okay... first... Maybe we should find out what school this is..." Kagome suggested, trying her hardest to think.

Goku half smirked half grinned," that's easy!" Hajime and Kagome watched as he swung the class room door open," hey lady, what school is this?"

"This is Reikon Rosuto no Gakkou... You should know that... You _are _a student here" the teacher giggled then glared at him," STOP INTERRUPTING MY LESSON!"

Kagome and Hajime sweat dropped,' mood swings.'

Goku shut the door as Kagome thought about the school's name,' Reikon Rosuto no Gakkou... Reikon Rosuto no Gakkou...' The name bothered her and saying it creeped her out. Hajime was also thinking about the school's name, chanting it in his head. Goku was... whining about how hungry he was.

Suddenly Kagome & Hajime yelled in unison," I got it! Reikon Rosuto no Gakkou is the School of Lost Souls!"

Goku blinked, still not realizing what they were getting at. Kagome explained," if this is the School of Lost Souls then that means... The students and teachers here doesn't have souls, right?"

"I.. think so. But if the students _and _teacher's didn't have souls then why did that teacher have weird mood swings? Shouldn't she be lifeless like the kids in the class room?"

"I dunno, maybe she's trapped here too..."

A large rumbling sound interrupted the brain storm and all eyes went to the monkey youkai, who blushed from embarassment. Kagome turned to Hajime," lunch?"

**T.H.E.S.H.I.K.O.N.E.F.F.E.C.T.**

Hajime watched in amusement as Kagome swiftly grabbed as many sandwiches and juices as possible while Goku did the same. Suddenly their hands grabbed the same sandwich. Their eyes locked and narrowed in unison.

"Let go saru-teme!"

"You let go sailor-bitch!"

He laughed as small bolts of lightning clashed against each other. Both of their grips tightened and like idots... they tugged on the sandwich, which caused the plastic wrapper on it to stretch and break. And so did the sandwich. Mustard, lunch meat, etc splattered on the arguing duo... Everyone paused... And Hajime laughed lightlywhile pointing at them. 'Saru-teme' and 'sailor-bitch' blinked and looked at each before joining in on the laughter.

**T.H.E.S.H.I.K.O.N.E.F.F.E.C.T.**

"Alright so we introduced ourselves... hand lunch... now what" Kagome asked as the trio walked through the hall way.

Before either of the two boys could answer moaning was heard. Not sexual or painful moaning but the moaning of a zombie. Suddenly a crowd of students turned the corner and slowly walked toward them. "Uh... can we help you" Kagome asked dumbly.

One of extended their arm out and grabbed Hajime. They pulled him close while biting him on the neck. Crimson blood ran down his tanned neck as he screamed. Kagome gasped and shoved the lifeless student away. Hajime fell from shock and Kagome caught him.

"Nyoi-bo!"

Goku's trusty staff appeared in his hand and he raised it up above his head and brought down... Intending to bash the student on top of the head with it. But Nyoi-bo went straight through him, as if he wasn't solid... It was like attacking air.

"What the hell?"

Goku swung at him again and again... But it still went through. Then it finally hit Kagome," I know why this is the school of lost souls! The students are merely spirits! But, why are they trapped in this school?"

'And what's with that teacher?'

"Yes Higurashi-san... you guessed it! The students in this school are in fact souls. They are souls that became lost from despair and hatred. Using their negative emotions, I control them to do by bidding" the voice of the teacher responded.

Kagome looked around but couldn't see her," what's with this place? You're the only teacher here!"

"Well of course, you don't think this is really a school do you? Soon you'll become one of these students, so I'll tell you what this place really is... Right now you're inside the model of a school with a spell on it... Soon the darkness in your heart will over come you, and you will become a lost soul just like them!"

Kagome unconsciously dropped Hajime as his weight became unbearable. "Oops" she exclaimed while covering mouth with her hand. She looked at his face... he was unconscious. 'Damn, I need to stop the flow of blood or Hajime is done for... But right now, we havta get to safety!'

"ReTRREEEEAAAAATTTTTTTTT!"

_Chapter three ends!_

**Japanese Glossary**

Saru - Monkey

Youkai - Demon

Teme - Bastard

Reikon - Soul (s)

Rosuto - Lost

No - of

Gakkou - School

**I hope this chapter wasn't confusing! >. Revvvvviiiieeeeeewwwwwwwww! I made this chapter longer than the other two because chapter two were awfully short.**


End file.
